


Going Home

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Gabriel, Guilty Dean, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes to save Castiel during Hell's Angel (11x18).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how about a kind of alternate ending to Hell's Angel where Gabriel steps in and saves Cas before Amara takes him and Lucifer?

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Castiel's vessel which stood dormant as the angel, Lucifer, and Crowley all battled around in Cas' head. 

Despite the fact that he didn't have anyone to pray to anymore Dean couldn't prevent a desperate plea from running through his mind. He just wanted Castiel back; he needed his family to be whole again.

"Enough is enough."

Sam, Dean, and Rowena all looked around to find the source of the new intruder.

A familiar archangel stepped out from the shadows.

"Gabriel?" Sam breathed.

"Why so surprised, Bucko?" Gabriel said with a smirk. "I have a habit of cheating death."

"You son of a bitch" Dean seethed. "You've been alive all this time and you've done nothing to help us; to help Cas!"

"Better late than never!" Gabriel argued. "Obviously after what happened with Lucifer I had to go into deep hiding, and I am risking my ass right now to clean up your damn mess as usual!"

"You're an archangel" Dean stated. "You could have stopped Amara before all of this and now Cas is in danger-"

"And that's your own damn fault!" Gabriel yelled. "You took my little brother and you crushed him."

"You mean like you did to us at the mystery spot, or in TV land?" Sam cut in.

"No" Gabriel said shaking his head. "Because I learned from my mistakes. I stood up to Lucifer and I've come to finish what I should have. But you two? All the times that you've almost lost Castiel and you still treat him like crap. Nothing that I could have done would have prevented this because that is why Cas said yes! He didn't have to, you made him want to!" 

Dean stood in awe at the usually grinning archangel's protective outburst. He knew the thing that cut him most deep, however, was the truth behind Gabriel's words.

"Then please save him" the older Winchester said quietly. "So that we can tell him how sorry we are and take care of him like we should have done years ago."

"I will" Gabriel replied determinedly. "But not for you; for Cas. And because I'm an awesome big brother and I can gloat about it later."

The archangel approached the ring of holy fire and looked his brother's vessel up and down.

"I'm going in."

"Wait!" Dean called. "Crowley and Lucifer are already in there with Cas. If you go in too he won't explode or anything will he?" 

Gabriel rolled his head and gave the older Winchester an exasperated look. "No."

"How are you going to get him to say yes?" Sam asked.

"I'm kind of hoping that just seeing me alive again will be enough" Gabriel replied. "Castiel" he said seriously. "Come and give your best big brother a hug. Let me in, Cas."

Sam and Dean watched with baited breath for someone to prevail in Castiel's vessel.

There was a flash of light and a pained groan as Castiel fell to his knees. 

Dean instinctively took a step forward to help him, but Gabriel held out an arm to signal for him to stay back.

"Gabriel?" Castiel said weakly. "You're...you're really alive?"

"Yes. And I need you to let me in, Castiel. I can bring you home."

"Am...home" Castiel murmured.

"No, Lucifer is playing you. You don't need him, Cas."

There was a tense pause before Castiel spoke again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas" Dean said after a moment of being taken aback. "I'm here."

Castiel slowly looked up at Gabriel.

"Yes."

"Atta boy" Gabriel smirked.

The archangel's eyes began to glow and and the room was soon consumed by a bright light.

When Sam and Dean looked back again they found Gabriel gone, and Castiel's vessel slumped and still once more.

\---------------------

Gabriel didn't recognise the place inside Castiel's head; it was dull and somewhat eerie. 

"Nice digs" he commented sarcastically.

"Thank you."

Gabriel whipped around and found Castiel sat at a table staring at a flickering TV screen.

"This is home?" Gabriel asked. "Kinda dim compared to that garden in heaven you loved so much."

"I know but...Sam and Dean are here" Castiel replied. 

"No they're not. They're out there!" Gabriel said pointing in no particular direction.

"Where are Crowley and Lucifer?" Castiel asked, ignoring Gabriel's statement.

"Oh, they're still here; we just can't perceive each other. Just a little reality warping with my Trickster mojo."

"Oh, I should have guessed" Castiel said distantly.

"Cas, you can't stay like this. If you do then dear auntie Amara will kill you if Lucifer doesn't first." 

"I don't care."

Gabriel was taken aback at the sincere response.

"Well I care. Sam cares. Dean sure as hell cares! They miss you so friggin' much, Castiel. Dean...he looks completely lost. He's pining, and it's gross."

There were a few moments of silence where Castiel actually tore his gaze from the TV screen and bowed his head in consideration.

"I...I'm scared they'll make me leave again" the younger angel confessed.

"They won't because if they do I'll kick their sorry asses" Gabriel claimed. "Look, Cas, I've tried doing this on your terms, but no matter what you say I'm sending Lucifer back to the cage."

"How?" Castiel asked, turning to look at his brother for the first time. "You're not as strong as he is."

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence. I probably won't make it back, but I guess I'm just a self-sacrificing goodie now...ew."

"No, Gabriel" Castiel said firmly as he stood from his seat. "I don't want you to do that."

"Cas-!"

"I'll cast him out."

"What?"

"You're right. I can't hide in here anymore. This isn't really my home. I need Sam and Dean and...and they need me."

"Finally" Gabriel said throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Now kick us all out of here! There are girls waiting for me in Mexico I'd like to get back to."

Castiel gave a half smile of amusement.

"Alright. Show me Lucifer."

Gabriel gave a firm nod and withdrew his angel blade.

"Let's go."

The archangel clicked his fingers and Lucifer retuned to view; it seemed that Crowley had already bailed.

"Gabriel?" The devil said with unusual awe.

"Sorry, bro, I'm not staying long" Gabriel said staring into Lucifer's rage filed eyes. "But neither are you."

"You can't be here anymore, Lucifer" Castiel said sternly. "I don't need you."

Lucifer laughed maniacally. "You're joking, right? You're nothing without me. You're useless!" 

"No. I'm not" Castiel replied. "That's what Sam and Dean have been trying to tell me. I was wrong to think that I needed you, and that I was not needed. You have to get out now. Get out!"

A bright light suddenly started to engulf the room.

"No" Lucifer breathed. "No!" 

He tried to run at Castiel but Gabriel stood between them. 

Before Lucifer could make contact though everything suddenly went dark.

\--------------------

"Why are they taking so long?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam sighed. "Maybe-"

He stopped when they both realised Castiel's vessel was glowing again.

Gabriel suddenly appeared and Castiel's vessel suddenly became animated.

"Cas?" Dean asked desperately.

"Hello, Dean."

The older Winchester didn't know whether to laugh or cry with relief.

"Am I good or what?" Gabriel asked. "Now, let us out of this circle, Sammich."

Sam quickly removed the flames and without hesitation Dean rushed forward to wrap Castiel up in what appeared to be a bone crushing hug.

"You're not allowed to leave ever again."

"Alright" Castiel replied as he hugged Dean back.

"Thank you, Gabriel" Sam said.

"Yes, brother" Castiel said as he pulled away from Dean to face the archangel. "Thank you."

"Aww, c'mon. You know that I don't do sappy" Gabriel said with a dismissive hand wave. 

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Just keep on being awesome." 

He winked at his younger brother before disappearing.

"C'mon, Cas" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around the angel's shoulders. "Let's get you home."

"Yes" Castiel said with a contented smile. "Home."


End file.
